The Lemur Who Cried Wolf
by caseyjsaisi
Summary: Julian has been crying wolf too many times and the circus animals have had enough! What will happen if Julian comes face to face with a real wolf?
1. Chapter 1

Not so very long ago, there was a selfish ring-tailed lemur.

And his name was... King Julian.

Not only he was selfish and annoying king of all lemurs and self proclaimed king of New York, but sometimes he had the tenancy to get somebody to overact, which got _him_ into trouble a lot. And because of that, Sonya distanced herself from Julian until he's changed.

Like the other day...

Mort was having lunch with King Julian and Maurice when he heard a loud crash sound!

Now that was the Penguins practicing, but of course Julian didn't know that and he didn't care at all.

"Uh... what was that?" asked Mort.

"It was just the Pen-"

Maurice was cut short when Julian started to scream as if he were in grave danger.

"It is an AVALANCHE!" screamed the ringtail. "It's coming this way!"

Hearing this, Mort screamed and ran around the circus.

"Avalanche! Avalanche! Avalanche!"

This caused the entire circus tent to go into chaos, the animals were running around like crazy and food went flying everywhere.

"Whoa, whoa, people!" Alex said, trying to calm the crowd. "Guys, what's going on?"

"There's an avalanche coming this way" said Gloria, panicking.

"What?"

"What are we gonna do?" asked Melman.

"We'll flung poo at them!" stated Mason. "They won't stand a chance!"

The circus animals stared at Mason as if he was insane.

"An avalanche? I don't hear an avalanche coming" Alex answered. "They would have announced it on the news."

"Alex is right" said Gia. "There's no avalanche. There's nothing to worry."

"But King Julian said there was an avalanche" squeaked Mort.

Hearing this, the circus animals turned their heads toward Julian.

"What?" he asked.

"Julian, you've gotta stop making people overact out of nothing" frowned Alex.

"Yeah, every time you cry 'wolf', nobody's gonna believe ya" agreed Marty.

But Julian was not listening at all, he was staring at himself in a funny mirror.

"Uh, come again?" said Julian, acting like he didn't hear them.

"You heard them, Julian" snapped Gia. "You cry wolf, no one will believe you."

The circus animals nodded in agreement before leaving to return to their peaceful meal.

Off to the side, the Penguins shook their heads.

Kowalski was counting the days Julian has cried wolf on his clipboard.

"That's the tenth time he's cried wolf, sir" answered the tall, smart penguin.

"That deranged ringtail is going to get killed one of these days" remarked Skipper.

"Shouldn't we tell him, Skipper?" asked Private.

"Negative. We'll just see how this plays out."

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

But then, the very next day while taking a nice, hot and somewhat relaxing bath...

"Ahh... This is nice" sighed Julian. "I like that."

Mort was fanning Julian with a large leaf, almost ready to touch the larger lemur's feet, but he slipped on a bar of soap on the floor and fell to the ground.

"I'm okay!" shouted Mort.

"I'm telling you, Julian" said Maurice. "You need to relax and quit overacting. Besides, it's not the end of the world."

This gave Julian an idea. An awful idea to cause trouble.

"END OF THE WORLD?!" he said, suddenly shouting.

"Your majesty, no!" cried Maurice.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

The dripping wet Julian took off running, leaving an annoyed Maurice with Mort.

"Not again" they moaned.

The rest of the circus animals were outside the circus tent, relaxing in the sun when they suddenly heard a loud shrill scream!

"It's the end of the world!"

"What?!" they gasped.

"The end of the world!"

The animals screamed and started running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Alex!" cried Gia.

"What is it?" the lion asked his jaguar girlfriend.

"Look what's happening!"

When he saw that his friends were panicking and running around, Alex tried to calm them down.

"Everybody, listen up" he said. "Guys, come on!"

But then, Sonya the bear stepped up and roared loudly, making the animals stop panicking and running.

"What's going on?" asked Alex. "Field day isn't until next month."

"Alex, the world is coming to an end!" shrieked Stefano.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Melman.

"We'll flung poo at them!" stated Mason. "They won't stand a chance!"

"The end of the world?!" snapped Alex, almost angry. "It's _not_ the end of the world yet! We would all be gone when that happens... in another billion years from now!"

Hearing this, the circus animals all turned their heads and glared at Julian, who was standing behind them. He waved nervously.

"Uh... why is everyone staring at me?" he asked as if he were really innocent.

The animals groaned in disappointment.

"Really?" frowned Alex.

"I should have known" snarled Vitaly. "Come, everyone. Circus show in five minutes."

The animals grumbled as they entered the tent, ready to put on a show for their admiring human crowd.

"Do not be giving me those angry grumbles, peoples!" shouted Julian. "I am your king! King of the circus!"

Annoyed of the fact he was ignored by his 'loyal subjects', Julian walked away.

"Those stupid peoples need to open their eyes" he grumbled to himself.

Above his head, the Penguins were sitting on a telephone pole wire and they counted Julian's prank.

"Eleventh time" said Kowalski, checking his notes.

Skipper wasn't too happy of what's happening.

"We will give the tiny dance one last chance to stop this madness!" Skipper said, almost growling.

"And if he doesn't?" asked Private.

"Leave it... to us."

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

But of course, the very next day during circus rehearsal...

"I like to move it, move it, move it" Julian sang to himself, rehearsing his dance.

Julian was given a big time out room and he was suppose to stay there for an hour, but the lemur had ways of sneaking out.

Now one day not too long before sunrise, he quietly snuck out of his time out room and was about to plan the most scariest prank he had ever done.

After a moment of silence, Julian screamed at the top of his lungs!

"AAAAHHH! HEEEELLLLPPP! THERE IS A MONSTER IN THE CIRCUS!"

Hearing this, the circus animals jumped to their feet and ran all over the place.

But when Alex entered the tent, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Guys, come on!" he shouted. "There's no monster! It was just Julian again."

Realizing this, the circus animals glared at Julian.

The ring-tailed lemur laughed nervously.

* * *

Later that night after two circus showtimes, the entire circus group were gathered together to scold Julian, almost in a court trial.

"What is all the commotion?" demanded the ring-tailed lemur.

"We want you to stop crying wolf" glared Alex.

"Pfft! There is no such thing as crying wolf. That was playing."

"It's not funny to us" Gloria said, annoyed. "When you cry wolf, nobody's gonna believe you."

"And for three weeks now, you've been crying wolf and one of these days, no one's gonna believe you" agreed Melman.

But Julian wasn't listening. He was thinking of what to do to prank all of them with... at some point later.

"If you keep this nonsense up, you will be big trouble" warned Gia.

"Fine, I will stop" lied Julian.

The circus animals were not sure of Julian really meant it, so they walked away.

"Good night, Julian" they said, almost groaning.

Julian waved goodbye, then he chuckled mischievously, ready for his next plan yet.

As soon as everyone was fast asleep, Alex visited the penguins.

"Skipper, Julian is not giving us a break" said the lion. "Have you got a plan?"

Skipper grinned.

_**What will Alex and Skipper plan to do?**_

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Now one day, not too long...

The circus animals were relaxing under the warm summer breeze and swam in the coolest pond.

Alex and Gia went out on a double date with Melman and Gloria.

With everyone distracted, the Penguins were coming up with ideas on what to with Julian.

"Hang him over the edge of the cliff?" Skipper suggested.

"Too cliché" Kowalski replied.

Rico grunted in gibberish.

"No, boiling him in hot water is too violent" Skipper said.

While the Penguins were thinking out their plan, Private heard something.

"Skipper, look" cried the youngest penguin.

The four penguins looked over and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

All they saw was Julian sitting in a tree, chuckling.

"Tonight, I am going to pull the biggest prank yet" said the ring-tailed lemur. "I will use a wolf to attack the circus and they will be begging me to help them. But I will say 'eh, maybe I will help you', and they will say 'Your Majesty, we're really, really sorry!' And they will be sorry."

He chuckled again, almost laughing evilly.

Hearing this, the Penguins gasped in shock.

"He's gone too far!" cried Kowalski.

"Oh, yeah, we'll see about that" Skipper said to himself.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Maurice and Mort were helping everyone catch food for dinner.

Alex winked at Skipper, who winked back.

"Okay, everyone, we've got one more show for the week" announced the lion. "Now, let's get out there and break a leg!"

The circus animals cheered and took their places for the show and their audience.

Skipper then approached Julian, who was resting on the cannon.

"Listen up, ring-tail" he said sternly. "We're gonna give you one last chance... end this madness NOW!"

Julian shook his head. "Uh-uh."

"Fine, but don't come crying if you are under attack. If you do, I will have four words for you."

"I love King Julian?"

"No. I. TOLD. YOU. SO."

Annoyed, the penguin waddled away.

Julian felt betrayed.

_First my girlfriend, then Mort and Maurice and now, my loyal subjects_ the lemur thought to himself.

* * *

_**Do you think Julian will get what he deserves?**_

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Julien woke up with a loud yawn.

"Good morning, my subjects!" he cried happily.

But, there were was no response.

"Hello!" he shouted.

Julien checked all over the tent and the train for the circus animals. But all was quiet... Too quiet... Like in those horror films from the 80's to modern day.

It didn't take him long to reach Maurice and Mort in the caboose, fast asleep.

"Mort! Maurice!" called Julien in a singsong tone. "Wake up, you sleepy heads."

Maurice and Mort didn't move however, this made Julien slightly nervous.

"Eh, why won't two wake up?!" he demanded.

He kicked Maurice and Mort, but then he saw something that made him scream.

Mort and Maurice are covered in 'blood'! Actually, it was ketchup but of course we're going to make Julien think the other thing.

The ring-tailed lemur was panicking.

And then, suddenly a large, muscular wolf appeared! It growled at Julien, foaming at the mouth with saliva and blood (actually ketchup).

Shrieking, Julien ran as fast as he could, yelling out 'wolf!'

When he got to the tent, he saw the animals sitting backstage.

"Everyone, there's a wolf!" he cried.

But when he pulled the tarp, Stefano, Marty, Sonya, Gloria and Melman lay on the ground dead.

Two more wolves appeared, snarling and they were joined by their cubs.

This frightened Julien so bad, that he ran out of the tent.

"Help!" he screamed. "Mad wolves on the loose!"

He checked to find the elephants... they were dead.

The white horses... dead!

Mason and Phil the chimps... dead!

But then, he realized that he has to find the penguins.

* * *

Inside the train engine, the penguins were relaxing.

"Ahh, bliss" sighed Skipper. "And no sign of Julien crying..."

"WOLVES!"

The penguins jumped as Julien climbed into the train.

"Help me, penguins!" begged the lemur. "The wolves are coming after me!"

"We could if we would" said Kowalski. "But you keep crying wolf too many times that we actually do not believe you."

"You got to believe me! They're coming this way!"

Kowalski and Skipper peeked through their binoculars and were shocked.

"Wolves are approaching" said Kowalski.

"What do we do, Skipper?" asked Private.

"Play dead!" ordered Skipper.

And that's what the penguins did, but Julien was scared.

"No!" he shouted. "If we play dead, we'll be dead!"

"Do you wanna die?!" hissed Skipper.

But at that moment, the wolves appeared and advanced on Julien, who was shaking and whimpering.

"No! NO!" he cried. "Don't eat me! I taste bad! I only did one harmless prank! Please! I will never, ever play a joke again!"

The wolves were about to close in on Julien when...

"That's all we wanted to hear" said a voice.

The lemur's eyes widen and looked up to see Alex, Gia, Vitaly and the dancing dogs, who were cleverly disguised as wolves with gray/white paint all over their bodies. Even Alex had to adjust his beautiful mane to resemble a wolf.

"Eh... what's going on?" asked the confused Julien.

"Oh, nothing" smiled Gia. "Just making a fool out of the foolish animal."

The penguins got up, laughing.

"We got you good, ringtail" chuckled Skipper.

"So, what? Nobody's dead?" gasped Julien.

"Of course not, silly fuzzbucket" answered Alex.

Then, all the circus animals came out of the train cars and poked their heads into the train.

"GOTCHA!" they shouted.

Julien was baffled, he really thought his friends were dead. He was really scared.

"You can thank the penguins for setting up the prank" Alex finally said.

"After they overheard you ranting" Gia continued, "they planned with us to turn the tables on you."

The penguins high fived the circus animals.

"How does it feel to have a taste of your own medicine?" Marty said with a sly grin.

"Yeah, I hope you learned your lesson" agreed Melman.

Then, Julien got down on his knees.

"Okay, I apologize" he said. "Now, have mercy!"

The circus animals laughed.

"But what about the blood?"

"Julien, it was ketchup" Gloria said.

Mort took a bite of the ketchup on his body.

"I love ketchup!" said the mouse lemur excitedly.

Seeing this, all the animals laughed, even Julien.

And from that day forward, Julien never pranked the circus animals again.

_**THE END**_


End file.
